


Keeping a Secret

by rhysgore



Series: Classic Who Prompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, [meekly contributes to the tiny number of masterperi fics on the internet]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Doctor ever found out about these meetings, they were both done for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Secret

She was tied up, arms and legs spread apart, stark naked, shivering, and beautiful. The Master paced back and forth, admiring his handiwork with a triumphant smirk on his face. Stopping right in front of Peri, he reached out, and laid a gloved hand on her hip, stroking up and down her side with the pad of his thumb.

"You realize that you are completely at my mercy, Miss Brown," he purred. "I could do anything to you right now- I could make you scream, and beg, and whatever else I wished for, and the Doctor need never know."

Peri rolled her eyes. “Why do you  _always_  find it necessary to be so damn  _dramatic_. We’ve done this before, haven’t we?  _I know_.” The Master’s expression stiffened, losing some of it’s humor, and Peri sighed. “Look, we only have a few hours before the Doctor wakes up, and I’d rather he not notice that I disappeared again. Two times within the space of five days would be suspicious to anyone.”

"You still haven’t told him, then?" The Master’s smirk was back in force, and his hand slid lower, caressing her bare hip and thigh. At first, Peri didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t that she didn’t have justification for her actions - the Doctor would probably simply toss her out of the TARDIS onto whatever the nearest planet was if he ever found out - but for some reason, she felt that that wasn’t the real reason she was keeping this… relationship a secret from the Doctor.

"It’s more fun this way," she finally admitted. As she said the words, she felt her stomach flutter as a jolt of adrenaline ran through her body. "Now, are you going to kiss me or not?"


End file.
